


Southern Persuasion

by RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart





	

Southern Persuasion

The Secret Service agent shut the door to the Oval Office and stood patiently outside, barring entrance to absolutely anyone. It wasn’t the first time he had found the President on his knees in the Oval and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. He closed his eyes at the image, trying to force it from his line of thought. But he could hear the soft whimpering of the First Lady. Skirt bunched up around her waist as she arched back against the wall. The President’s head buried between silky smooth thighs, his lips and tongue making her cry out in what he was sure the most sensual moans he had ever heard in all his thirty-eight years.

////

Hillary had been trying her best to get out of his grasp for at least the past five minutes. Every time she thought she had worked up enough courage to pull away he did something to pull her back in. Her lipstick was long gone, her lips slightly swollen, and her breathing incredibly labored. When he released his hold on her mouth for the necessity of air she found the strength to pull completely away.

“I really have to go, Bill.” she started quickly toward the door of the Oval. Her hand was turning the knob when his hand pushed against the door, preventing her from opening it. “Darling.”

His lips were back on her neck, nipping at the flushed flesh as she tried to protest. But when she opened her mouth no words came out, only a soft moan. And that told him everything he needed to know. 

He turned her to face him. “Come on, baby.” he coaxed. “Let me take care of you.”

Hillary closed her eyes, that Arkansas drawl hitting her right between the thighs. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and he knew he had her. 

“I know you’re wet for me.” And his words made her wetter still. He pulled her away from the door and pushed her up against the wall, trapping her there with his body. “Please?”

How could she possibly resist him and the delicious temptation he was offering her. “Yes.” her voice raspy, thick with desire.

He sank down to his knees in front of her. His hands pushed their way up her skirt, stroking the smoothness of her inner thighs. Her eyes locked with his as his caress moved further upward, further inward. Wet lace crackled under his touch and he tugged it down her body. 

“Bill.” she warned. 

He shoved her panties into his pants pocket and then pulled her left leg over his shoulder. “No talking.” he silenced her. “Just feel.”

Foreplay he decided was overrated at the moment. His tongue immediately went for her clit, swirling against the swollen bud before pulling it between his teeth. The directness of his actions pulled an almost animalistic moan from her throat. 

“Fuck.” she practically growled. 

His tongue moved against her, licking and caressing and teasing. Her hips rose to meet his delicious torture. Her hands threaded through thick graying locks as his tongue entered her. All coherent thoughts left her and she was reduced to just mere existence. 

Bill wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her, bring her body closer to his mouth. When two long fingers slipped inside of her that was it. Her body clenched down around them, her hips rocking at a frantic pace. She came long and hard and he stayed the course, licking every last drop of wetness from her body. 

He rose to full height, his arm still around her waist holding her up. Her mouth opened for a kiss and he indulged her, swirling his tongue around hers before invading her mouth forcefully. 

“Good?”

She simply nodded. The thumping in her chest was starting to settle. Her breathing was evening out. “Incredible.” she finally managed. “Thank you.”

“The pleasure was all mine.” 

-Finished


End file.
